Le Vœu de Draco
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, avocat de renom, déteste le monde entier. Il est dur, imposant, glacial...Sauf avec son fils de cinq ans, Draco, qu'il chérit avec attention. Leur vie est monotone jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de réveillon où une tempête de neige va déposer un cadeau bien spécial devant leur porte...One-Shot HP/LM , UA.


**Bonsoir ! Alors voici un one-shot HP/LM tout en romance et en douceur pour clôturer cette année ! Bonne Lecture !**

** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Le Vœu de Draco **

Lucius Malfoy était souvent décrit comme un homme implacable, aigri et glacial. Grand avocat de renom, sa réputation n'était plus à faire et tous s'inclinaient devant sa richesse et sa célébrité. Lucius détestait les Hommes et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter de mauvais. Pour lui, les humains n'étaient que de pauvres insectes qui étaient incapables de vivre sans souhaiter obtenir quelque chose en échange. La plupart désiraient l'argent et l'attention, les autres se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient en se persuadant qu'ils étaient heureux ainsi alors qu'ils crevaient d'envie. Non, vraiment, Lucius haïssait le monde entier.

Sauf une personne. Son cher et tendre fils.

A dix huit ans, Lucius s'était retrouvé marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas par la force des choses. Bien heureusement, il n'avait eut à la toucher qu'une seule fois afin de concevoir un héritier. Draco était né, avec sa petite touffe blonde, ses grands yeux gris et sa petite bouche en bouton de rose. Il était pur, innocent, pas encore souillé par ce monde affreux. Alors, Lucius l'avait aimé aussi fort que l'on puisse aimer.

Tout de suite après la naissance, il avait divorcé de Narcissa qui s'était consolée dans d'autres bras. Grand bien lui fasse car tout ce que voulait Lucius était son enfant, dont il avait eut la garde sans difficultés. Draco n'avait jamais connu sa mère et celle-ci n'avait jamais voulut le voir. La famille Malfoy ne se résumait plus qu'à Lucius et Draco, mais peu importait. Tout était très bien ainsi.

Enfin, c'est ce dont Lucius s'était convaincu.

L'homme passa une main tendre dans les cheveux clairs de son fils endormi, contemplant son visage serein avec une affection que personne n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux gris naviguèrent dans la chambre d'enfant, regardant sans les voir les jouets éparpillés au sol et la tapisserie vert anis qui recouvrait les murs. C'était lui-même qui avait décoré cette pièce lorsque Draco, du haut de ses trois ans à l'époque, avait eut un coup de foudre pour cette couleur. Lucius s'était incliné de bonne grâce face au caprice de l'enfant, simplement heureux de faire plaisir à son diable de fils.

Élever un enfant ne s'était pas avéré aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé. Draco était un petit garçon sage la plupart du temps, qui savait bien comment amadouer son père. Malgré son travail très prenant, Lucius s'arrangeait toujours pour rentrer tôt le soir afin de partager un moment privilégié avec sa progéniture qui n'hésitait pas à raconter ses journées à l'école, ses peines et ses joies, ses réussites et ses défaites. Son géniteur écoutait avec délectation sa petit voix d'enfant alors que ses grandes mains pâles passaient et repassaient dans les boucles blondes. C'était son heure préférée de la journée, celle qui le détendait aussi efficacement que le plus puissant des calmants. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que le bonheur de son enfant.

Et c'était dans cette optique que Lucius s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Noël pour son garçon. Quand il lui avait posé la question, Draco avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde qu'il ne voulait plus voir son papa seul et que cela serait bien d'agrandir leur famille. Réponse qui avait profondément ébranlé la père, plus si certain d'avoir fait les bons choix pour le garçon. Draco se sentait-il donc si seul ? Sa seule présence ne lui suffisait-elle plus ? Etait-il malheureux avec lui ?

A présent âgé de cinq ans, Draco était vif, intelligent et très perspicace. Avait-il remarqué que son père se noyait dans le solitude ? Avec un soupir, celui-ci se leva du petit lit de son enfant, embrassa son front, et alluma la veilleuse avant de fermer la porte à moitié. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait juste en face, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. D'un pas traînant, il se rendit ensuite dans la pièce attenante qui se trouvait être une salle de bain. Il frissonna en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus et envoya valser sa chemise dans le panier à linge sale. Il fit de même avec le reste de ses vêtements et enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

Songeur, il se fixa un moment dans le miroir. Lucius savait qu'il était beau. Très beau. Âgé de bientôt vingt-cinq ans, il n'avait rien à envier à ces mannequins qui posaient dans les plus grands magazines de mode. Mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Lucius était homme qui, bien que célibataire, aimait prendre soin de son corps. Et cela se voyait. Ses larges épaules, ses bras forts, son torse développé, son ventre plat et ses longues jambes musclées en étaient la preuve. Bien que ses cheveux soient longs, cela n'enlevait rien à son incroyable virilité qui ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau diaphane. Sa mâchoire était carrée, son menton légèrement pointu, de même que son nez aquilin. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais bien dessinées avec leurs courbes sensuelles, et ses pommettes hautes ressortaient divinement bien sur son visage. Son front haut lui donnait cet air noble et aristocratique que l'on ne voyait plus tandis que ses sourcils arqués et fins lui conférait un regard perçant et charmeur. Ses prunelles à la mystérieuse teinte argentée étaient entourés de cils courts, mais noirs et opaques, parfois entravées par une mèche blond platine plus courte que les autres.

Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi cet homme irrésistible était célibataire. Mais cela était avant de mieux connaître Lucius qui rejetait tous ceux qu'il rencontrait avec une hargne digne d'une bête sauvage.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le jeune père entra dans la cabine de douche et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il profita longuement de cet instant de paix, détendant chacun de ses muscles avec délectation. Une fois propre, il se sécha et enfila un boxer propre ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement et un pull épais. Une serviette autour du cou, Lucius s'installa dans son fauteuil favoris près de la cheminée et remarqua la tempête de neige au dehors. Heureux de ne pas y être confronté, il s'empara d'un de ses dossiers en cours et commença sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ce fut le bruit strident de la sonnette d'entrée qui le tira de son sommeil. Les sourcils froncés, il rassembla ses feuilles et les posa sur la table basse avant de se lever et de marcher d'un pas colérique vers le hall. Qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi indue ?

Se préparant à hurler sur l'opportun avec emphase, ses mots moururent pourtant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Accroupi sous le porche, un jeune homme se tenait là, tremblant de tout son corps et recouvert de neige. La tempête faisait toujours rage et Lucius hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Il n'allait tout de même pas accepter qu'un vagabond entre chez lui ? Non, il valait mieux lui claquer la porte au nez et le laisser se débrouiller seul... Néanmoins, ses douces résolutions fondirent soudainement alors que l'étranger levait ses grands yeux vers lui. Et quels yeux ! Aussi verts que la plus brillante des émeraudes...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte du teint plus que maladif de l'inconnu qui s'écroula au sol, à ses pieds. Tout en se disant qu'il allait amèrement le regretter, Lucius prit le jeune homme par les aisselles, le soulevant sans effort, s'étonnant de sa légèreté. Il le porta comme une princesse jusqu'au salon et l'étendit délicatement sur le divan. Avec une grimace, il constata que l'homme mystérieux était trempé des pieds à la tête et que ses tremblements étaient vraiment violents.

Montant jusqu'à sa chambre, il prit des vêtements chauds, des grosses couvertures et des serviettes. Puis, il revint au chevet de l'inconnu et le déshabilla entièrement pour le sécher convenablement, mettant sa gêne de côté. Il lui enfila ensuite un boxer, un pantalon épais et un immense pull-over qui faisait office de robe à la petite silhouette. Il l'enveloppa dans trois couvertures, le frictionnant un moment jusqu'à ce que les lèvres purpurines deviennent d'un beau rouge framboise au lieu d'un bleu inquiétant.

C'est sur cette scène qu'arriva Draco, les cheveux en bataille et un de ses petit poing frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

_ Papa ?

_ Va te recoucher, fiston. Ce n'est rien.

Mais le petit bout de chou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, cette fois bien éveillé, il se précipita près de son père et fixa l'étranger avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Sa petit bouche forma un ho comique et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ C'est qui, Papa ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte.

_ Il est malade ?

_ Non, je crois qu'il est juste très fatigué. Il a du se perdre avec cette tempête...

_ Oh, regarde ! Il se réveille !

En effet, le jeune homme commençait à s'agiter et ses longs cils bruns battirent rapidement avant que ses paupières ne se lèvent et un soupir sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Brutalement, il se redressa, ses yeux verts écarquillés et s'enfonça dans le divan comme mort de peur.

_ Hey, dit Lucius sur le ton le plus doux qu'il possédait. Tout va bien. Vous êtes chez moi. Vous avez sonnez à ma porte, vous vous souvenez ?

_ O-oui, souffla l'étranger d'une voix basse et rauque.

_ Vous allez bien ?, s'enquit le blond.

_ Oui, merci. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé en pleine nuit mais j'ai été surpris par le tempête et il y avait tellement de neige que je me suis perdu.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, éluda Lucius. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Oui, merci encore.

_ Mon papa t'as sauvé, s'exclama alors Draco en sautant auprès de l'étranger qui lui sourit gentiment.

_ Je vais allez vous chercher une boisson chaude. Draco, tu surveilles notre invité, d'accord ?

_ Oui, papa.

Draco sautilla avec enthousiasme et dévisagea avec insistance le garçon assis à ses côtés. Il devait avoir l'âge de son papa mais il était plutôt petit pour un adulte. Par contre, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, sa peau matte, ses traits délicats et ses grands yeux en amande.

_ Tu as les yeux verts. C'est ma couleur préférée, sourit le garçonnet.

_ Vraiment ?, répondit le jeune homme brun avec douceur. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Ma maman avait les yeux verts elle aussi.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Harry. Et toi ?

_ Draco. Ça veut dire Dragon, révéla le petit blond avec une fierté non feinte.

_ C'est un joli prénom. Mais dis moi, quel âge as-tu Draco ?

_ J'ai cinq ans ! Dis, tu aimes les enfants ?

_ Oui, je les aime beaucoup. Je suis professeur dans une école, pas très loin d'ici.

_ Moi, je n'aime pas beaucoup ma maîtresse ! Elle est méchante et...

_ Draco,le coupa son père qui venait d'entrer, un plateau dans les bras. N'ennuie pas ce jeune homme, veux-tu.

_ Mais je ne l'ennuie pas, bouda le petit. Hein, Harry, je ne t'ennuie pas ?

Le brun eut un léger rire de gorge et posa une de ses mains sur celle, plus petite, de l'enfant.

_ Non, tu ne m'ennuie pas, Draco.

Lucius tendit un bol rempli de chocolat chaud à Harry qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Le grand blond s'assit, fixant le jeune homme avec une insistance quelque peu impolie. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. D'ordinaire, Lucius détestait les étrangers. Aucun n'avait jamais eut grâce à ses yeux. Pourtant, celui-ci était complètement différent et renversait tous ses principes.

Il dégageait une aura de calme, de douceur et de grâce qui le laissait sans voix. Son physique délicat et légèrement androgyne renforçait cette impression. Lucius laissa ses yeux plissés contempler l'étrange énergumène qu'il avait sauvé et son cœur se mit à tambouriner si fort qu'il en fut effrayé. Les cheveux d'ébène encore humides encadraient un visage poupon, contrastant avec sa peau bronzé et ses incroyables prunelles vertes. Ses sourcils étaient fournis mais bien taillés et surmontaient un regard félin qui vous clouait sur place de part leur profondeur et leur intensité. Un petit nez en trompette lui donnait cet petit air mutin qu'ont les enfants alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvraient sur des dents blanches et régulières. Il était de petite taille pour un homme, environ un mètre soixante, peut-être même moins.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, Lucius se rendit compte que Draco était partit il-ne-savait-où et que le bel étranger le fixait avec un sourire taquin. Fait improbable, Lucius sentit ses joues rosir quand il constata qu'il n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux pendant de longues minutes. Jamais, jamais il ne s'était senti embarrassé. A croire que ce garçon avait vraiment des effets négatifs sur lui.

_ Votre fils est vraiment adorable, Monsieur... ?

_ Malfoy, se présenta le grand blond. Lucius Malfoy.

_ Harry Potter. Encore une fois, je suis navré de m'imposer ainsi.

_ Ne le soyez pas. C'est moi qui vous ai fait entré après tout. Bien que j'étonne encore moi-même de ce fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, la tempête n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Je vais donc vous mener à la chambre d'ami vous que vous puissiez vous reposer.

_ Merci énormément, Mr Malfoy. Mais cela me surprend que vous m'acceptiez si vite, sans poser de questions.

_ Mon fils vous adore, dit froidement Lucius. C'est un fait assez rare pour que je sois assuré de votre bienveillance.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de sourire avec simplicité. Lucius se surprit à songer que cet homme avait vraiment un joli sourire.

_ Papa ! Papa !, retentit alors la voix stridente de son enfant qui dévalait les escaliers.

_ Draco !, le sermonna Lucius d'un ton glacial. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers !

Draco fit la moue, vexé de s'être fait grondé devant Harry mais son sourire revint rapidement et il se précipita vers le brun, posant ses petites mains sur les genoux de celui-ci.

_ 'Ry, tu veux bien rester à Noël avec nous ?

_ Draco !, le rabroua Lucius. Je suis désolé, il n'est pas aussi impoli d'habitude. …

_ Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, Draco, ton papa a sûrement envie de passer noël avec toi, seul à seul.

_ Mais on est toujours tous seuls, c'est pas drôle, marmonna le garçon entre ses dents.

_ Draco, commença Lucius, Harry a sûrement de la famille qui l'attends pour fêter Noël et demain matin, il devra rentrer à sa maison.

_ Mais je veux qu'Ry reste avec nous !, gronda son fils, ses grands yeux gris commençant à se remplir de larmes.

_ Chéri, Harry ne nous connaît même pas ! Est-ce que tu aimerais passer Noël avec des inconnus alors que tu pourrais le fêter avec ta famille ?

_ Non, sanglota le petit blond. Mais...Mais.., je veux pas qu'il parte...

Les hoquets secouèrent le corps de l'enfant alors que de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le petit s'assit à même le sol, aux pieds de son père impuissant et complètement démuni face à cette crise imprévue.

_ Je suis vraiment navré, dit le pauvre père en se tournant vers son invité. Il ne fait jamais cela d'habitude et il est très rare qu'il s'attache à ce point à quelqu'un...alors...vous faites quelque chose pour noël ?

_ Pardon ?, souffla Harry, abasourdi.

_ Eh bien, je connais mon fils Mr Potter et il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il souhaite. C'est pour cela que je vous demande si vous accepteriez de passer Noël en notre compagnie ?

_ Eh bien...je...euh...je ne sais pas trop...

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. En réalité, il n'avait absolument rien de prévu à Noël, n'ayant plus de famille et ses deux meilleurs amis étant partis en lune de miel, il se retrouvait seul au monde pour les fêtes. Mais de là à les passer chez un parfait inconnu ? Certes un très bel inconnu avec un petit garçon adorable mais tout de même...

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'enfant sanglotant sur le sol et un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Harry ne pouvait pas résister aux enfants. Il les adoraient et ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans eux. Alors comment faire face à cette petite bouille blonde aux larmes de crocodile ?

_ Draco, appela-t-il. Draco, viens ici Petit Dragon...

L'enfant le regarda avec curiosité et gêne avant de finalement se relever difficilement, essuyant de ses poings ses yeux mouillés. Il se plaça en face d'Harry qui le souleva par les aisselles pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Calme-toi,Draco, rassura le brun en caressant le dos du fils Malfoy dont les sanglots s'espacèrent pour finalement se stopper. Voilà, maintenant écoute-moi. J'accepte de passer Noël avec toi et ton papa mais à la condition que tu ne pleures plus, d'accord ?

_ D'accord !, s'écria le garçon, réellement ravi.

_ Bien, acquiesça Harry avec le sourire. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton lit.

_ Tu veux bien venir me border, s'il te plaît ?, demanda gentiment l'enfant avec de grands yeux de chaton.

_ Oui, rit Harry.

Heureux, le petit garçon sauta de ses genoux et remonta dans sa chambre avec empressement. Lucius le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais Draco n'avait manifesté autant d'affection à quelqu'un, hormis envers lui-même. Qu'avait donc ce Harry Potter de su spécial ?

_ Merci d'avoir accepté, le remercia tout de même Lucius.

_ Vous m'avez recueilli chez vous. La moindre des choses et de rembourser ma dette. Et puis je n'avais rien de prévu pour les fêtes.

_ Je dois avouer que le comportement de mon fils envers vous m'intrigue beaucoup. D'ordinaire, Draco supporte encore moins les étrangers que moi et part se réfugier dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la personne ne s'en aille. Le fait qu'il est voulut que vous restiez m'échappe complètement.

_ Les enfants agissent toujours pour une bonne raison. Votre fils doit avoir les siennes.

_ Sans doute...Et si nous allions le rejoindre ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Harry se leva du divan, prenant bien soin de plier les couvertures dans lesquelles il était emmitouflées et lâcha un rire lorsqu'il remarqua que les manches du pull de Lucius recouvraient ses mains entières et pendaient dans le vide.

_ On m'a déjà dit que j'étais petit mais là, je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'en rend autant compte, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Moi, je trouve votre taille parfaite, révélé Lucius avec une spontanéité qui le fit rosir.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement avant de pouffer doucement de la gêne de Lucius, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Allons voir vôtre fils, proposa le brun afin de tirer le pauvre homme de sa honte.

Et bien qu'il ne le dit pas, un plaisir sans nom avait parcouru ses veines lorsque le grand homme avait lâché ce commentaire innocent sur sa petite taille. Seules ses pommettes rougissantes étaient la preuve que ce compliment ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Tous deux montèrent donc le grand escalier d'ébène qui aboutissait à grand couloir avec plusieurs portes. La chambre de Draco se trouvait être la première que la gauche et Harry détailla les murs verts, les jouets, les dessins enfantins et les photos qui trônaient sur les étagères avec une grande tendresse.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur fondit et se mit à battre follement. Lucius était penché sur le petit lit de bois aux draps blancs recouverts de nounours, embrassant le front et les joues de son enfant à moitié endormi, leurs cheveux blonds s'entremêlant et leurs yeux gris s'accrochant.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait le nom de Lucius Malfoy et les ragots que l'on disait sur lui. N'ayant jamais connu cet homme, le jeune homme ne disait rien, se contentant de lire la presse. Mais qu'auraient-il dit, tous, s'ils avaient vu cette scène ? Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient vu tout cet amour émaner de cet homme lorsqu'il regardait son fils ? Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être un monstre. Et Harry le trouva magnifique ainsi, souhaitant presque que les prunelles argentées se posent sur lui avec la même étincelle de tendresse.

Une fois que Lucius se fut écarté, Harry s'approcha de Draco qui tendit immédiatement les bras. Le brun lui fit donc un câlin et déposa un baiser sur une des joues chaude et potelée avant de se lever à son tour. Il remonta le drap sur la petite silhouette, souriant de voir que le garçon dormait déjà.

Lucius brancha la veilleuse, laissa la porte entrouverte et mena Harry à sa chambre sans un mot. La deuxième porte à gauche s'ouvrit et le brun en fut bouche-bée. C'était vraiment une très jolie chambre avec son lit à baldaquin, sa cheminée, ses murs beiges et son parquet vernis à la teinte chaleureuse.

_ Vous avez une salle de bain attenante et vous trouverez des vêtements dans l'armoire, lui signala Lucius d'une voix basse et douce.

_ Merci beaucoup, le remercia Harry en plongeant dans son regard gris où il se noya complètement.

Lucius, de son côté, contemplait le visage tendu vers lui avec révérence. Cet homme faisait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même depuis des années. Il faisait battre son cœur et taire sa raison. Un simple regard avait-il suffit ? Lucius ne croyait pas aux coud de foudre, ni aux histoires d'amour en général. Mais Harry...bouleversait tout.

La main, grande et pâle, de Lucius se leva sans qu'il n'en ai conscience et vint caresser la joue de Harry qui retint son souffle et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours emprisonné par les orbes grises de son hôte. Hôte dont le visage se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres ne se touchent en un doux frôlement.

_ Vous êtes un étrange personnage, Harry Potter..., murmura Lucius d'une voix rauque et basse.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre l'étrangeté alors, souffla Harry sur le même ton.

_ Pas le moins du monde, sourit le blond avant de l'embrasser.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une caresse, bouche contre bouche. Lucius employa une grande tendresse et une grande délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'une de ses mains resta sur la joue du petit brun tandis que l'autre se glissa dans le creux de ses reins. Harry noua ses bras dans sa nuque, flattant la longue chevelure blonde platine avec délice, fermant ses grands yeux verts de plaisir.

Lucius emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de son invité qui entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le passage à la langue avide de l'homme qui ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser, au départ doux, se fit brûlant alors que le plus grand insinuait ses mains sous les vêtements d'Harry, cajolant la peau chaude et matte. Haletant, ils se séparèrent et le brun enfouit son nez dans la soyeuse chevelure qui dégageait une agréable odeur masculine tandis que Lucius déposait une myriade de baisers dans son cou, ce qui le fit glousser.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?, demanda Lucius en l'étreignant encore plus fort.

_ Je l'ignore...mais j'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie, avoua Harry en fermant les paupières.

_ Je ne pense pas...Je suis exécrable, froid, sarcastique, imbuvable...

_...tendre, doux, beau, adorable lorsque tu es avec ton fils...Lucius, peu m'importe comment les autres te voient. Moi, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Il est vrai que je ne te connais pas vraiment, après tout nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures. Mais ce que je vois, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter.

Lucius le dévora des yeux, bouleversé par ses paroles et par la sincérité dans sa voix. A court de mots, il se contenta de l'embrasser à corps perdu, le serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. Harry était le premier à prononcer ces phrases. Et il sera certainement le dernier, songea le blond alors qu'une vague d'amour le submergeait entièrement.

_ Je sais que c'est rapide mais...je crois que je t'aime,chuchota-t-il en dissimulant son visage dans la crinière noire corbeau.

Il sentit Harry se tendre subitement avant que chacun de ses muscles ne se relâchent. Le jeune homme brun se reposa entièrement sur le torse fort avant de s'écarter et de prendre le visage du blond entre ses mains délicates. Un sourire rayonnant flottait sur ses lèvres alors que des larmes bordaient ses longs cils.

_ Alors prouve-le moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton à la fois taquin mais tremblotant d'émotion.

Lucius le prit par les hanches et le fit reculer dans la chambre avant d'en refermer la porte d'un coup de pied.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Draco se réveilla lentement, s'étirant comme un chat et baillant largement tout en se frottant les yeux. Encore lourd de sommeil, le petit garçon repoussa ses draps, enfila ses pantoufles en forme de lapin, et marcha vers la chambre de son papa. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le lit non défait et fit demi-tour, intrigué. C'est là qu'il constata que la porte de la chambre réservée aux invitées était fermée, elle qui d'ordinaire restait toujours grande ouverte.

Curieux, il s'y dirigea et se leva sur le pointe des pieds pour attraper la poignée. Un sourire immense prit place sur son petit visage lorsqu'il vit son papa étalé sur le matelas, torse nu, serrant Harry tendrement contre lui qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

Heureux, il sautilla sur place avant de courir et de se jeter sur le lit, ce qui réveilla en sursaut les deux adultes.

_ Je le savais ! Je le savais !, claironna le garçonnet en sautant sur le lit à baldaquin sous le sourire attendri de Lucius et Harry.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement, petit fripon ?, demanda son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Que le père Noël existe !

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?, s'enquit Harry en passant sa main dans les boucles blondes ébouriffées de l'enfant.

_ Parce qu'il t'a fait venir ici, révéla Draco. Je voulais une nouvelle maman pour Noël, comme ça Papa n'aurait plus jamais été seul et triste. Et je père Noël a exaucé mon vœu !

Lucius éclata d'un grand rire et chatouilla affectueusement son fils qui s'allongea entre eux, rouge de joie et les yeux brillants. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et plaida d'une petite voix anxieuse :

_ Tu restes avec nous, hein ? Toute la vie ?

Harry échangea un regard amoureux avec Lucius puis déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon.

_ Toute la vie, promit-il.

Lucius Malfoy était souvent décrit comme un homme implacable, aigri et glacial. Grand avocat de renom, sa réputation n'était plus à faire et tous s'inclinaient devant sa richesse et sa célébrité. Lucius détestait les Hommes et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter de mauvais. Pour lui, les humains n'étaient que de pauvres insectes qui étaient incapables de vivre sans souhaiter obtenir quelque chose en échange. La plupart désiraient l'argent et l'attention, les autres se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient en se persuadant qu'ils étaient heureux ainsi alors qu'ils crevaient d'envie. Non, vraiment, Lucius haïssait le monde entier.

Sauf deux personnes. Son fils unique et Harry Potter, l'homme qui lui fit aimer la vie grâce à une tempête de neige et qui devint son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Et voilà ! Un one-shot tout en guimauve pour les fêtes ! En espérant que cela vous ai plu !**


End file.
